The invention relates to an arrangement for coupling two components of an internal combustion engine that are arranged movable relative to each other, in particular, for switching multi-stage valve drives, with at least one coupling element that is arranged movable in one of the components for coupling with the other component to be coupled.
Such an arrangement is used, in particular, as a locking mechanism in switchable cam followers of multi-stage valve drives. In DE 10 2006 057 895 A1, a switchable rocker arm of a valve drive of an internal combustion engine is described in which, for switching the rocker arm, a coupling mechanism is provided. Through the use of the coupling mechanism, levers of the rocker arm, the so-called inner lever and the so-called outer lever, which are supported one inside the other and are movable relative to each other, can be coupled to each other. For this purpose, in a hole on the inner lever, a coupling piston is arranged movable and can be displaced by charging with hydraulic medium in the coupling direction and can be coupled on a complementary catch surface on the outer lever.